wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Z przeszłości 2000-1887 r./08
| autor=Edward Bellamy | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category: Rozdział VIII-my. Gdym się obudził, czułem się bardzo orzeźwionym i leżałem czas jakiś, marząc i rozkoszując się uczuciem świadomości fizycznego zdrowia. Wrażenia, przeżyte wczoraj, przebudzenie się moje w r. 2000, widok nowego Bostonu, mój doktór i jego rodzina i dziwne rzeczy, które słyszałem, wszystko to uleciało z mej pamięci. Zdawało mi się, że jestem w domu, w mym sypialnym pokoju, a te obrazy, które wpół we śnie, wpół na jawie snuły się w mej głowie, mówiły mi o wypadkach i wrażeniach mego przeszłego życia. Widziałem we śnie wypadki święta narodowego, spacer do góry Auburn w towarzystwie Edyty i jej rodziców, wreszcie obiad mój u nich i powrót do miasta. Zachwycałem się pięknością Edyty i w następstwie pomyślałem o naszym ślubie. Zaledwie jednak puściłem wodze swój wyobraźni, która na ten temat cudowne malować poczęła obrazy, gdy wspomnienie listu, otrzymanego w wigiliją od architekty, w którym ten mi donosił o nowych zmowach, znowu mających odroczyć wykończenie domu, oblało mnie zimną wodą. Ból doznanego wrażenia obudził mnie na prawdę. Przypomniałem sobie, że mam naznaczone widzenie z architektą o 11-tej, by pomówić o zmowie, więc otworzyłem oczy, by spojrzeć na zegar, znajdujący się u nóg mego łóżka. Wzrok mój nie dostrzegł zegara, a co więcej, spostrzegłem, że nie jestem w swym pokoju. Żywo się podniósłszy, powiodłem okiem wkoło tego dziwnego pokoju, w którym się znajdowałem. Upłynęło zapewne kilka minut, zanim odzyskałem świadomość. Nie mogłem jakoś odzyskać swej samodzielności. Podanie opowiada o duszach bez ciała, które potrzebują tylko dotknąć się rzeczywistości, by w człowieka się zamienić. Dziwna rzecz, jak ten stan nieświadomości jest przykry, ale to fakt, że nieznośnie cierpiałem czując się w jakiejś bezgranicznej otchłani, nie mogąc połapać myśli, nie znajdując punktu oporu dla wspomnień. Nie chciałbym więcej doświadczyć podobnych wrażeń. Nie wiem, jak długo trwał ten stan mój — zdało mi się, że trwał wieczność cała. Raptem, z szybkością błyskawicy, wspomnienie tego, co zaszło, olśniło mnie. Pamiętałem znowu kim jestem i jak tu się znalazłem; pamiętałem, że te sceny z życia, niby wczorajszego, były w rzeczywistości scenami odległych lat i tyczyły się pokolenia już dawno w popiół obróconego. Wyskoczyłem z łóżka, stanąłem wśród pokoju i chwyciłem za skronie, cisnąc je z całej siły z obawy, by mi głowa nie pękła. Następnie upadłem na łóżko i chowając głowę w poduszki, leżałem nieruchomie. Reakcyja nieunikniona po naprężeniu nerwów, po gorączce wywołanej tak dziwnemi wrażeniami, nastąpiła teraz raptownie. Czułem, że w głowie mi się miesza, że przytomność umysłu opuszcza mnie i że pomieszanie zmysłów do drzwi puka. Straszny kryzys wstrząsał całem mojem ciałem; zacisnąłem zęby, a płuca robiły gwałtownie, chwytając powietrze, podczas gdy paznokcie wpiłem w drzewo łóżka; jednem słowem, wszystkie siły wyprężyłem, by walczyć z obłędem. W głowie wszystko dawne rozprzęgło się: i uczucia, i kojarzenie się myśli, i poglądy na ludzi i rzeczy; wszystko stopniało, zmąciło się i walczyło ze sobą w strasznym chaosie. Straciłem wszelki punkt oparcia, nigdzie, w niczem nie czułem gruntu pod sobą. Pozostawała tylko jedna rzecz: wola. Ale czyż wola ludzka jest dosyć silna, by powiedzieć wzburzonemu morzu: „uspokój się!“?.. Nie śmiałem w to ufać. — Każde usiłowanie, by zdać sobie sprawę z tego, co zaszło, by wyciągnąć zeń konieczne konsekwencyje, wprawiało tylko mózg mój w jakiś wir okropny. Myśl, że jestem jakąś istotą dwoistą, coraz bardziej zaczęła mnie nęcić jako jedyne możliwe tłomaczenie tego, co zaszło. Czułem, że jestem na drodze do utracenia równowagi. Jeśli dłużej zostanę w tem położeniu, leżąc i myśląc nad sobą, jestem stracony. Potrzeba mi na gwałt rozerwać się czemkolwiek, chociażby ruchem fizycznym. Skoczyłem na równe nogi, ubrałem się pospiesznie, otworzyłem drzwi i pędem puściłem się ze schodów. Jeszcze było bardzo wcześnie, nawet niezupełnie się rozwidniło, to też nikogo w domu na niższem piętrze nie spotkałem. W przedpokoju wisiał kapelusz, włożyłem go i otworzyłem drzwi na ulicę z łatwością, dowodzącą, że nie obawiano się złodziei w nowym Bostonie. Na ulicy poszedłem szybkim krokiem. Przez całe dwie godziny latałem po mieście, zwiedzając po kolei wszystkie jego dzielnice na półwyspie położone. Tylko antykwaryjusz i znawca starożytności może sobie wyobrazić różnicę, zachodzącą pomiędzy Bostonem dzisiejszym a Bostonem XIX-go wieku. Na każdym kroku spotykała mnie jakaś niespodzianka. Miasto, widziane z belwederu w wigiliję, wydało mi się dziwnem, co prawda, ale tylko pod względem ogólnego swego wyglądu. Jak dalece głębokie zaszły w niem zmiany, teraz dopiero mogłem to skonstatować, chodząc po ulicach. Kilka starych murów, które odszukałem, wywołały to wrażenie różnicy; bez nich bowiem myślałbym, że jestem w obcem mieście. Człowiek, opuściwszy swe rodzinne miasto w dzieciństwie, gdy wróci po latach pięćdziesięciu, znajdzie w niem liczne zmiany. Ogarnie go może wtedy zdziwienie, ale nie przestrach, bo zdaje on sobie sprawę z długości czasu upłynionego i ze zmian, które w nim samym zaszły. Przytem, wspomnienia lat dziecinnych po trochu się zatarły. Ze mną tymczasem była rzecz inna. Czułem, że po tych ulicach chodziłem wczoraj; nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z upłynionego czasu i wydawało mi się, że te wszystkie zmiany nastąpiły w przeciągu kilkunastu godzin. Pamięć dawnego miasta była tak silna i świeża, że nie chciała ustąpić wrażeniu teraźniejszości, walczyła z tem wrażeniem i ciągle zdawało mi się, że to jeden, to drugi obraz, obecny lub wczorajszy, należą do świata złudzeń. Wszystko, co widziałem, miało jakby podwójne zarysy, jak owe złożone fotografije, które mają po kilka konturów. Wreszcie stanąłem znowu u drzwi domu, z którego byłem wyszedł co tylko. Instynktownie nogi moje zaniosły mnie napowrót do miejsca, gdzie była niegdyś moja siedziba; nie zeznawałem bowiem, że tam powracam. Dom, który miałem przed sobą, nic nie przedstawiał dla mnie swojskiego; był równie obcym, jak całe miasto tego dziwnego pokolenia i mieszkańcy tego domu byli także zupełnie dla mnie obcy, jak zresztą obecnie wszyscy inni ludzie całego świata. Gdyby drzwi, przed któremi stanąłem, były zamknięte na klucz, zamek, swym oporem, przypomniałby mi, że nie mam po co tam wchodzić; zawróciłbym się w takim razie i odszedłbym; tymczasem zaledwo dotknąłem się klamki, drzwi się, otwarły i wszedłem chwiejnym krokiem do przedpokoju, a następnie do jednego z przyległych apartamentów. Padając na krzesło, zakryłem rozpalone oczy, cisnąc je dłonią z całej siły, jakby to miało odjąć im wrażenie dziwnych rzeczy, które widziały. Rozdrażnienie mózgowe, którego doznawałem, było tak silne, że wywoływało fizyczne objawy, a mianowicie nudności. Jakże opiszę okropność tej chwili, w której zdawało mi się, że mózg mi topnieje, — w której czułem zupełną niemoc. W rozpaczy głośno jęczeć począłem. Zaczynałem odczuwać, że tracę zmysły i że waryjuję. Wtem zjawił się ratunek. Posłyszałem szelest podnoszonej firanki. Otwarłem oczy. Edyta Leete stała przedemną. Piękna jej twarz wyrażała bolesne współczucie. — Ach, cóż się stało, panie West?.. — zapytała. — Byłam tu, gdyś pan wszedł do pokoju. Widniałam wyraz rozpaczy na pańskiej twarzy, a słysząc jęki, nie mogłam dłużej milczeć... Cóż się to panu wydarzyło?.. Gdzie pan byłeś?.. Czy mogę być panu czemśkolwiek pomocną?.. Być może nieświadomie, trzymała ona ręce wyciągnięte ku mnie z wyrazem głębokiego współczucia na twarzy. Chwyciłem te rączki i cisnąłem do twarzy, rozstać się z niemi nie mogłem i tuliłem je w mych dłoniach z tym gwałtownym instynktem samozachowawczym, z którym tonący chwyta za sznurek, rzucony mu w chwili, w której po raz ostatni miał się już w głąb fal zanurzyć. Gdy patrzyłem w jej słodką twarzyczkę, w jej oczy, łzą litości zwilżone, mózg mój przestawał wirować. Czuła sympatyja, która się wyrażała w lekkiem ciśnieniu jej palców, była dla mnie deską zbawienia. Wrażenie to przynosiło mi spokój, jakby jakiś cudownie działający trunek. — Niech cię bóg strzeże, pani... — rzekłem po chwilowem milczeniu. — To on cię zapewne przysłał do mnie w tej chwili. Byłem właśnie w trakcie zwaryjowania, gdyś pani nadeszła... Słysząc to, łzy stanęły jej w oczach. — Panie West... — zawołała — musiałeś pan myśleć, żeśmy ludzie bez serca... bo jakże mogliśmy pana tak długo samego zostawić?.. A teraz to wszystko już przeszło... Nieprawdaż?.. Już panu lepiej, co?.. — Tak jest.... — odrzekłem — i zawdzięczam to pani... Jeśli pani raczysz zostać jeszcze trochę przy mnie, czuję, że wkrótce będę znowu sobą... — Za nic w świecie nie odejdę... — rzekła i po jej twarzy przeszedł lekki dreszcz, bardziej świadczący o jej sympatyi, niż pięknych słów tysiące. — Niech pan nie przypuszcza, żeśmy tak dalece bez serca, jakby się zdawać mogło, wobec tego, żeśmy pana tak samego sobie zostawili.... Mało spałam tej nocy; tak mnie niepokoiła myśl o tem, jak dziwnem dziś będzie przebudzenie się pana; ale ojciec zapewniał, że pan będziesz dziś spał do późna. Przykazywał także, abyśmy nie okazywali zbyt dużo sympatyi na początek, a raczej usiłowali rozerwać myśli pańskie, dając panu czuć, że jesteś w gronie przyjaciół... — Uczyniłaś to pani w istocie... — odrzekłem — ale proszę zauważyć, że to nie żarty przeskoczyć tak stulecie... Choć zdawało się wczoraj wieczorem, że tego nie czuję, ale dziś rano dziwne bardzo przeżyłem wrażenia... Trzymając jej rączki w mych dłoniach i nie spuszczając oczu z jej twarzy, mogłem nawet kpić sobie z moich męczarni. — Nikomu z nas i do głowy nie przyszło, że możesz pan tak wcześnie wyjść na miasto dziś rano... — ciągnęła dalej. — Gdzieżeś pan był, panie West?.. Opowiedziałem jej szczegółowo wszystkie moje ranne przygody, od chwili, w której przetarłem oczy, aż do chwili, kiedy podniósłszy wzrok, ujrzałem ją przed sobą. Głęboka litość wyrażała się na jej twarzy, podczas mego opowiadania. Choć wypuściłem jedną z jej rączek, nie próbowała odjąć mi drugiej; widziała zapewne, jak wielką ulgę przynosi mi ściskanie tej rączki. — Mogę sobie po części wyobrazić, jakiego pan doznawałeś wrażenia.. — rzekła. — Musiało to być coś okropnego... I pomyśleć, że pan byłeś sam jeden, opuszczony, podczas walki z podobnemi wrażeniami!.. Ach, daruj nam pan, błagamy!.. — Ależ to wrażenie już znikło. W obecnej chwili zatarłaś je pani całkowicie... — zapewniałem ją. — Nie pozwolisz pan, by to wrażenie wróciło?.. — pytała z niepokojem. — Zaręczyć nie mogę... — odrzekłem. — Przedwczesnem byłoby podobne zapewnienie, zważywszy, jak każda rzecz będzie mi się dziwną wydawać... — Ale nie będziesz pan walczył z niem nadal samotnie... — nastawała Edyta. — Przyrzeknij pan, że będziesz przychodził wtedy do nas i pozwolisz nam sympatyzować ze sobą i próbować, czy nie możemy w czem ulżyć panu... Może nie potrafimy zrobić wiele, ale zawsze będzie z tem panu lepiej, niż walczyć samotnie ze swojemi myślami... — Przyjdę niezawodnie, jeśli mi pani pozwalasz... — rzekłem. — O, tak, tak, bardzo pana proszę!.. — żywo zawołała. — Zrobiłabym chętnie wszystko, co mogę, by tylko panu ulżyć... — Nic więcej mi nie potrzeba, jak tylko żebyś pani dzieliła moją boleść, jak to obecnie czynisz... — odrzekłem. — A więc zgoda... — rzekła, śmiejąc się mokremi od łez oczami. — Pamiętaj pan, że jeśli jeszcze podobne wrażenia się powtórzą, masz pan przyjść do mnie, zamiast błądzić wśród obcych po Bostonie... Te słowa, które kazały przypuszczać, że nie jesteśmy sobie obcy, zdawały się naturalne; tak dalece te kilka chwil smutku z mej strony, a z jej strony łez i współczucia zbliżyły nas. — Obiecuję panu, gdy pan przyjdziesz do mnie... — dodała filuternie — że będę wyglądać tak smutną, jak pan zechcesz, ale niech pan ani na chwilę nie przypuszcza, że będę nią w istocie, że będę pana żałowała, albo że wierzę, iż pan sam będziesz długo smutny... Jestem przekonaną, tak silnie, jak o tem, że świat obecny jest niebem w porównaniu z tym, który był za czasów pańskich, — jestem przekonaną, że jedyne wrażenie, które panem owładnie po pewnym przeciągu czasu będzie radość, że życie pańskie ówczesne było tak dziwnie przerwane, bo to dało panu możność widzenia czasów obecnych...